nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 2
jest drugim odcinkiem anime Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Meliodas, Hawk i Elizabeth przybywają do wioski Bernia, okazuje się, że podziemne źródło zostało zablokowane przez Świętego Rycerza Gilthunder'a. O cale zajście obwinia się Mead'a dziecko, które wrzuciło mu robaka do kufla z piwem. Mieszkańcy próbują wyciągnąć miecz, jednak jest to ponad ich siły, z opresji ratuje ich Meliodas. Podczas zabawy w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" na cześć Meliodasa, Elizabeth pełni rolę kelnerki, nie czuje się pewnie w tej roli i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Wkrótce dołącza do niej Meliodas, który wyczuł zbliżającą się do wioski włócznie wysłaną przez Gilthunder'a by sprawdzić czy wyciągniecie miecza przez kompletnie nieznaną osobę nie było przypadkowe. Meliodas pociesza Elizabeth i ponownie ratuje wioskę Bernia. Fabuła Zamek królewski - do drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się król Bartra Liones dobijają się Święci Rycerze, król prosi księżniczkę Elizabeth aby uciekała, drzwi zostają rozwalone przez potężny piorun, a księżniczka ucieka tajnym przejściem. Meliodas woła Elizabeth aby przymierzyła uniform baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika", Elizabeth jest szczęśliwa, że odnalazła jednego z członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Gdy ubiera nowy strój czuje się skrępowana, dowiaduje się również, że będzie pełniła rolę kelnerki, a jej zadaniem będzie zbieranie informacji na temat Grzechów oraz Świętych Rycerzy. Gdy Elizabeth, Meliodas i Hawk zmierzają do wioski zauważają, że woda w rzece oraz rosnące wokół zioła wyschły, jest to dużym problemem dla wioski gdyż dzięki niezwykle czystej wodzie mogli wytwarzać najlepszy alkohol w całym kraju. Gdy docierają do centrum i widzą zgromadzonych ludzi z początku myślą, że właśnie odbywa się jakiś festiwal okazuje się jednak, że zebrani ludzie próbują wydostać z ziemi miecz Świętego Rycerza. Przyczyna kary jaka spłynęła na wioskę jest rozwścieczenie przez dziecko owego rycerza. Pojawia się Mead dziecko odpowiedzialne za zaistniałą sytuację i wspomina, że jego przyjaciel członek Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych na pewno coś na to poradzi. Mieszkańcy wpadają we wściekłość, a dzieci rzucają kamieniami w Mead'a, trafiają jednak Meliodasa, który szybko zabiera dzieciaka do baru. W tym czasie Elizabeth zostaje w wiosce i poznaje historie chłopca. Meliodas rozmawia z Mead'em bezpiecznie w swojej karczmie, próbuje się dowiedzieć czy rzeczywiście zna członka Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, ten jednak żąda jedzenia, które otrzymuje jednak smak jest tak okropny, że twierdzi iż zapomniał jaka jest prawda. W tym momencie wraca Elizabeth i opowiada chłopcu historię ze swojego dzieciństwa, gdzie próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca weszła na bardzo wysokie drzewo, ten aby ją ratować wspiął się za nią jednak spadł, gdyż nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy, potem bardzo martwiła się o jego zdrowie. Gdy Mead słyszy tę historię, pękają w nim nagromadzone emocje i opowiada o śmierci swoich rodziców i o tym, że chciał tylko bronić honoru mieszkańców. Okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości nie zna nikogo z Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, jednak uważa że oni są prawdziwymi bohaterami. Gdy nagle słyszy, że w wiosce coś się dzieje, bez zastanowienia wybiega. Okazuje się, że wydano rozporządzenie, że jeśli mieszkańcy nie wyciągną miecza do wieczora podatki zostaną zwiększone dziesięciokrotnie. Mieszkańcy się sprzeciwiają tak okrutnym rozkazom, gdyż bez wody nie będą w stanie zarabiać. Z tłumu wybiega Mead i próbuje sam wyciągnąć miecz, zostaje jednak wyśmiany przez rycerzy. Mieszkańcy są oburzeni, boją się, że Mead sprowadzi na nich kolejne nieszczęście, w jego obronie staje burmistrz i pokazuje kto tak na prawdę broni honoru ich wioski. Do Mead'a dołącza ciocia oraz inne dzieci, wkrótce dołącza reszta mężczyzn. Przywiązują do miecza liny i wspólnie z chłopcem ciągną, rycerze natomiast pękają ze śmiechu widząc ich starania. Liny jednak pękają, pojawia się za to Meliodas odbiera rycerzom kufle z piwem i wypija ich zawartość, następnie jako zapłatę za wspaniały trunek bez najmniejszego problemu wyciąga miecz z ziemi. W studni i kanałach ponownie pojawia się woda, a rycerze uciekają z mieczem Świętego Rycerza. Mead chce się dowiedzieć, czy Meliodas nie jest jednym z członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, ten jednak wyprzedza pytanie i wymijająco mówi o sobie jako o zwyczajnym właścicielu karczmy i pokazuje, że chłopiec ma do zrobienia coś jeszcze. Mieszkańcy przepraszają chłopca, a ten zachęcony przez Meliodasa ze łzami wpada w ich ramiona. Wieczorem w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" zostaje wyprawiona uczta na cześć Meliodasa. Podczas imprezy Elizabeth pracuje jako kelnerka, jednak nie idzie jej zbyt dobrze i popełnia wiele błędów. Hawk rusza pozbywać się resztek, a Mead wyśmiewa się z dziewczyny. Zaczepki Mead'a spotykają się z dezaprobatą jego cioci, która grozi, że zostanie wysłany do Lasu Białych Snów, którego unikają nawet Święci Rycerze. W tym czasie w Forcie Selgales do Guilthunder'a dociera wieść o mieczu wyjętym przez jakieś dziecko. W odpowiedzi Święty Rycerz chce poznać odległość i kierunek do wioski Bernia, po czym pożycza włócznię od jednego z rycerzy i rzuca nią w tamtym kierunku z pełną mocą. Meliodas wyczuwa zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo i wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie spotyka Elizbaeth, która przeprasza go i wyjaśnia iż przypomniał się jej ojciec. Księżniczka uważa, że jest beznadziejna, jednak Meliodas udowadnia szybko, że wcale tak nie jest, określa miejsce z którego nadlatuje włócznia i łapie ją w locie. Odrzut jest bardzo silny, jednak po kilkunastu metrach i paru zniszczonych budynkach zatrzymuje ją i odrzuca skąd przybyła. Fort Selgales zostaje zniszczony, a Gilthunder lekko raniony w policzek, dzięki temu domyśla się, że owy nieznany dzieciak to przywódca Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Meliodas postanawia jak najszybciej opuścić wioskę Bernia, Elizabeth mówi mu wtedy o lesie, którego wszyscy się boją, a Hawk zauważa, że to idealne miejsce na kryjówkę, Meliodas nie zmierza się tam jednak kryć i spodziewa się spotkać tam jedną z poszukiwanych przez nich osób. O świcie ruszają w drogę. W lesie Białych Snów widzimy śpiącą kobietę z symbolem węża na udzie. Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się * Elizabeth Liones * Bartra Liones * Meliodas * Hawk * Mama Hawk'a * Twigo (retrospekcja) * Mead * Gilthunder * Diane Różnice między mangą a anime * Na początku widzimy jak Elizabeth ucieka z zamku przed Świętymi Rycerzami * W mandze Meliodas zastanawia się za ile może sprzedać miecz natomiast w anime oddaje go rycerzom. * Elizabeth w mandze o lesie dowiaduje się od przypadkowo podsłuchanych gości natomiast w anime od Mead'a i jego ciotki. Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wprowadzenie (wątek)